House of Wolves
by Undertaker-x
Summary: Byakuya is head of Karakura police department, Gin, Tousen and Aizen his trusty officers. Toshiro decides to play a game of cat and mouse with the police to bring justice to the past they tried to bury. Ichi/Rukia Renji/OC hinted Ren/Ichi. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Bleach nor the characters used, except for Harmony. She is of my creation and so is this storyline!

**Note: **I'm not to sure on this story. I'm going to post the first chapter and see what I get, and if I get good comments I'll gladly continue it. So please be honest with it ^_^ This is my first time writing for this fandom so something might and probably will be off... heh. Please excuse my bad grammar or misspellings.

**Warning: **This contains an OC! -laughs; and some Yaoi. Pairings: Hisagi/Izuru, Rukia/Ichigo, Renji/OC, Gin/Aizen, hints of Renji/Ichigo and Possibly others. Not to sure yet.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

I don't know what time it is, only that it's night. I don't know what day it is, only that I'm here. One of the most prestigious night clubs in all of Japan. A place that dug into your very soul and dragged you down into Sin City with the rest of the Devil's crew. And no matter how much you kicked and screamed to get away, you couldn't. You couldn't because you just didn't want to get away. The club was you, everything about it etched into your body, mind and heart. Your blood flowed with the toxins around you. Your heart beat matched that of the loud music. Your body moved in place with the people near you. Once you set foot on the linoleum floors you could feel something drag you under and you know you were caught in a web of black.

And me, Ichigo Kurosaki, was the fly right in the middle of that black web. The spider perched over my head was my ambitions, my wants and my needs. My addiction to this Gothic like palace that shut my screams for help.

"Ichigo!" I snapped my head to the source of the voice and smirked. A lovely vision. Long silk hair that fell to her waist, glistening a bright green. Her bangs masked part of her smooth face, giving her the infamous 'emo' look. Her bangs were strange though. They had a few black horizontal streaks, giving her an edgy style. Also adding to that style where the snake bites, two small piercings perched under her plump lips.

I let my chocolate gaze scan her over and I couldn't help the grin curling over my lips. Ice princess eh? Her busty chest wore a black corset with small ice crystals embedded into the material. Hugging her hips tightly, and I mean tightly, were raven colored lace leggings that exposed the right amount of flesh on those perfect legs. I noticed the side of the leggings had a blue ribbon tying up them and ended in a bow over the side of her hips, complementing the ice crystals sewn on her corset. On her dainty feet where a pair of simple black heels. Oh I think it's getting hot in here.

"Harmony Urahara. Nice to see you again, and this time with clothes." I answered with a smirk. The last time I saw this woman was in bed with Renji, myself included. And it was fun.

Oh shit... did I ruin something? Did you expect me to be that one little boy with a horrible past? The one addicted to drugs because he was forced to take them? The one boy who sits in a corner and cries himself to sleep? Nah. Actually I had, and have, a good family at home. Sure I lost my mother when I was younger but I got a good dad. Doctor actually. I also have two younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu. Life couldn't be better! Especially not with this amazing job I'm trucking.

"Well, well. If it isn't the big bad wolf protecting Sin City." Came Harmony's reply, her voice dry yet sweet.

Yes, me Ichigo Kurosaki, was one of the only two security guards at this lovely establishment. The other being Renji Abarai. Strange right? It only took two guards to outwit the entire police department and keep this place under control? Well lets just say Renji and I worked in a package.

Both of us full of blind strength and brain power. Well at least I was. Renji was better at combat then anything. And it took only that to be two steps a head in the game.

I raised an orange brow. "You know it. Don't worry..." I reached out and placed a heavy hand over her shoulder. "No one will hurt you while I'm on duty... and..." My hand slowly dragged down to her round breast, giving it a light squeeze. "No one will touch this because..." I ignored the gasp that emitted from her plush lips and continued to let my hand roam down till it met with the heat between her full hips. "This is mine." Tickling her between her legs I pulled back, glad to see her face was flustered.

I hadn't asked the dancer out and we weren't dating. And we are never going to. Harmony, as lovely as she may be, wasn't my type. All she was to me was a warm bed every now and then. Shoot me if you'd like for being so crude, but that's just the way it was. Besides... my heart was chasing after another beauty I just couldn't get enough of. "If you like it then you should put a ring on it." Mm, no thank you. But before I could reply to her she danced off, entering the wild sea of lustful and ambitious creatures.

I continued to walk around the club for a while, my eyes and ears used to the colorful array of lights and music. I couldn't help but chuckle as a few, maybe more, of the people looked familiar... Ah I out to be locked up and never released. I'm just glad that unlike Renji I actually had the decency to use something called a condom. To young to father any babies or die of AIDS.

Everything seemed under control for the night. Of course the exceptions of a few idiots who couldn't bottle their beer, but those were gone and gone thanks to yours truly.

"Ichigo!" I turned to the sound of the smooth voice calling out my name. In a corner crowded by a bunch of half dressed chicks was a man sitting at a cut off table, seeming to observe everything through his golden hair. He wore traditional green Japanese robes and a green and white stripped hat settled over his head. I smiled at the man, the second in command at this castle. Kisuke Urahara.

"How's it going Hat and Clogs?" I asked and went to take a seat by Urahara. The man dismissed the girls with a wave of his hand and looked at me with an amused smile. I watched carefully as he reached for the creme colored fan resting on the table and fanned himself with it, masking his smile.

"Ichigo you know I like ya' right?" I blinked a bit but nodded.

"Y-yeah why?" I couldn't help the stutter.

"And you know that because of Isshin I see you as a nephew right?" I nodded.

"So naturally I could never hurt you." Hurt me? Another blink of my eyes.

"What do you me–"

"If you ever go near my daughter again I'll just have to kill you." I gawked.

"With all do respect Kisuke, your daughters a slut and works at a night club." I had to hold back a growl. How dare he threaten me? And what annoyed me the most was that amused tone he always seemed to have.

"I am very much aware of that." Urahara then put the fan down on the black cloth over the table, turning to look at me with a gleam in his olive eyes. A gleam that screamed anger.

"And I want to snap each dirty scum bag that even laid a finger on her in half. But I can't, and why is that?" I stared back. I was able to feel the heat of hate glowing in his eyes.

"Because the boss won't allow it." I answered in a defensive tone.

"That's right. However..." He paused for a moment and reached out for his glass of liquor, chugging it's contents down his throat.

"If you, a man I know and care for, touches my daughter like those slime, I will hunt you down and make sure you suffer the ultimate consequences." I winced as he crushed the glass with his bare hands and an oops fell from his mouth. "I–" However before I could defend myself I was called by Renji.

"Ichigo! I've been looking all over for you." I snapped and turned my head in the direction of the red head. "Well you found me. What's up?" I asked and got to my feet, glancing at Hat and Clogs for a moment before returning my full attention back to Renji. "Nothing much but the boss wants to see us." I nodded and turned back to Kisuke. "See you later." The man just threw me a wide grin, his almost childlike and carefree attitude returning. "See ya' strawberry."

–**Gin Ichimaru– **

"Gin!" I broke my concentration away from the computer screen to stare at my fellow officer, Aizen. His eyes held a heavy mist of stress and exhaustion. Oh my poor little kitty, he must be exhausted from the long hours he was working. Keeping my signature grin I stood and glided over to the man. I could smell his scent, a mixture of coffee and vanilla, so sweet. It tickled my senses and I could barely control myself. Oh this man drove me insane, but no he would never know it.

"Maybe we should take a break sir..." I purred out in that silky voice I used so much. He sent a glare in my direction, but let it drop. "Maybe... we should..." I titled my head to the side, the grin still pulling at my long lips. I moved behind Aizen and snaked an arm over his chest while the other curled over his waist and pulling his body close to mine. Oh how lovely it fit. I wanted nothing more but to tear of these pesky clothes and just pound into my little kitty... but no. Self control was my main ability and I would not falter.

"And what would... let you re-oohh-lax?" I questioned in a whisper as I settled my head atop his shoulder, letting my hot breath tickle the exposed flesh on his smooth neck. I roughly ground my hips into his frame from behind, an exaggerated moan falling from my parted lips.

However before we could get to any fun things our monkey boy appeared. Tousen glared at us through his glasses and even though he was blind I was damn sure he knew what Aizen and I were doing, or about to do. "You two can't keep it in your pants for more than five minuets?" Came his retort and I could only smile. "We only wanted some fun. Besides taicho Byakuya isn't in his office tonight." I released my grip on Aizen and made my way towards Tousen.

"Gin it's only right that we continue our search for the dealer, you both know how important this is for taicho Kuchiki." I heard Aizen shuffle a bit behind me and I turned to look at him. I hadn't noticed the vanilla folder in his hands until he held it up. I only groaned, smile still in place. Oh work was just boring! "We've been at it for a while now. I was thinking that maybe a break would do us good." I commented before going back to my desk, scribbling a few things down on paper. "I understand taicho is heart broken, losing his dearly beloved because of drugs... but it's been months. And not a single hint of progress has been made."

"Actually I beg to differ." Tousen and I both snapped our heads towards Aizen who waved the vanilla folder back and forth. I raised a blue brow. "And what is that?" A smirk raised over Aizen's face as he ran his fingers through his chocolate hair. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He answered and went to sit at his desk. Tousen and I quickly went to huddle around our companion, watching as he opened the folder before him.

"How did Mrs. Kuchiki die exactly?" Aizen asked us as he rummaged through useless files. "A student going to her school appeared with a water containing a new kind of drug." Tousen began. "The student ever so carelessly left the bottle behind and she took a drink of it. Her body didn't respond to well to the drugs affects." I finished, still grinning. I had to admit her stupidity made it all the more amusing. What kind of teacher takes a drink from a students bottle?

"Correct and when interrogating the student what did he say?" I knitted my brows a bit. What was with the questioning? "That he hadn't a clue as to why such a drug was in his water." I replied, wanting to know where exactly this was going. Aizen then pulled out a picture of the boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Snowy wild hair and teal glaciers for eyes. "At the time his record backed him up, proving that he was a smart boy who would never do such a thing..."

"And he was let go because of your claim on his innocence." I finished up for him, growing somewhat impatient. "Now get to the point." Aizen smirked and pulled out a few other papers. "I only asked for him to be released because he and I had a little... deal if you would." Now it was Tousen's turn to speak. "Deal? What type?" Aizen chuckled a bit and brought out a single sheet of paper with the picture of a man, a man with untamed blond hair and a light bit of stubble gathering at his chin. His eyes shown like round olives and I turned to Aizen. "And who is this?"

"Kisuke Urahara. Toshiro agreed to help do some 'undercover' work at school. After talking to a few people he discovered that most of the drug sales took place by this mans shop." I glanced over at Tousen who seemed to be deep in thought and back to Aizen. My grin now widening. "Ah so I do believe it's time to pay Mr. Urahara a visit." Aizen nodded. "The first thing on the agenda for tomorrow. Now lets go, they're going to close the office down in a few."

–**Ichigo Kurosaki– **

"Ready Strawberry?" I looked into the mirror of my room, grinning wickedly at my appearance. Draped over my hips were a simple pair of black dress pants, a few chains hanging from the belt loops to give it a bit of edge. I had on a light blue tie and black dress jacket over my torso, unbutton and no shirt. My well etched torso and abs open for the world to see. I ran a hand through my orange hair and turned to Renji, him wearing the same attire as I.

I quickly looked the red head over. His chest was decorated with strange black tattoo's, giving him an exotic image. His hair was styled to flow down to his shoulders instead of being held up in it's usual fashion. I grinned at him and nodded.

"To rock the house? Hell. Yes." I exited my room and hit the lock, not wanting any club strays to wonder in and leave a mess. Renji and I climbed up the stairs and walked down a dark hallway before coming to two black colored doors. We pushed them open and scanned the settings, both of grinning like idiots.

The room was clouded with a mist of fog, the colorful array of lights slicing through the darkness and lighting up the black, white, and blue checkered dance floor with life. The walls were colored black decorated with blue ink blotches. In one corner of the large room was a long stage set with a few poles. Grinding against one of them was the night's best dancer, Rangiku Mastumoto. She wore blue daisy dukes and a black bikini top, her orange hair falling to her waist as her long legs wrapped around the pole.

At another corner was a large bar decorated with various liquors and 'treats' if you will. Cleaning the lavish cups and serving the drinks was my good friend, Ukitake. His long white hair was pushed back behind his ears as he served many familiar faces and chatted away, wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants along with a black apron over his waist.

Opposite from that bar was another, decorated with the same format. Only this one was crowded by more men seeing as the lovely bar tender was Rukia Kuchiki. Ah she looked beautiful this night, which came to no surprise really. This lovely delicacy always managed to look... ravishing. Her obsidian eyes shined through her raven hair and lit up her pale features. She wore an outfit similar to Ukitake's, only hers looking delicious on her frame. Oh shit, heart turning to butter here!

My eyes quickly continued to scan the room until they fell over Orihime Inoue, one of the few waitress we had. It was a shame really, to see such a nice girl as herself working at such a place like this. However, she did match her surroundings rather well. Orihime wore a mini black skirt that hugged her full hips well, a white dress shirt to go with it. I grinned, the dress shirt not buttoned up the entire way leaving her blue lace bra in full sight. Her orange hair spilled down her small shoulders and her dark eyes radiated with a glow of life that could leave me almost blinded by just a glance.

Continuing my glancing, I spotted another waitress. Or rather said waiter. Hisagi Shuuhei was busying himself up with orders from our costumers, a rather sexy smile gracing his amused features. His sleek black hair was fashioned in it's normally spiked out style, dark eyes shining with a light of dark desires in the pit of his tanned face. Decorating his face was a tattoo reading '69', and a band aid crossed his nose. He wore the same thing as Rukia and Ukitake. Only his black pants were probably a size smaller than his usual. His white dress shirt was also unbuttoned, showing off those well developed abs. Hanging on his side was our other waiter, Izuru Kira. Izuru was a very attractive man, his blond hair falling to his shoulders and going a bit past. His long bangs masked one of his crystalline eyes and his skin was a flawless creme color. Izuru wore the same thing as Hisagi, only his pants not looking so painted on. His shirt was buttoned up mid way, showing off his toned chest which was covered with a thin sheet of sweat. Ah I'd take Izuru to bed any day, to bad he's with Hisagi. Hm... maybe they'd be willing to do a foursome with Renji and me?

Ah this was hell alright. And it comforted both Renji and I to know that we also had power over this little spot for sin. We entered the dance floor like the gods we were, or so we thought.

"Kurosaki! Abarai!" Renji and I turned our heads in the direction of a set of stairs going up the main stage that was located on the northern wall. Quickly we made our way up the stairs and came face to face with out beloved boss, the very founder of this dirty little city. He wore simple black pants and a matching dress shirt, a lose blue tie hanging from his slim neck. His teal eyes lost the barrier of iced glaciers they held through out the day and were replaced with amusement, his snow colored hair fashioned in its normal style, spiking out everywhere and a strand of bangs falling in his face.

"Yes Toshiro?" I asked with a grin, wanting to preform our little show for the night. It was customary for Renji, Toshiro, and I, to put on a little show for our beloved guests. Our young boss glared and huffed. "That's Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki." In response I rolled my eyes. I don't think I ever once called this man, teenager, by his last name. He was always Toshiro to me. Little seventeen year old Toshiro, my boss.

"It's time for the show." A grin then snaked it's way onto Toshiro's icy features and I couldn't help but chuckle and turn to Renji, who mimicked my actions. "So for tonight it's Vertigo by U2 right?" I nodded in reply to Renji and turned to Toshiro, who went up to talk to the music technician, or DJ Uryu, telling him to cut the music for the moment.

Renji and I both assumed our positions by the stage, me picking up my orange electric guitar and Renji his black one. Soon enough the blue curtains were being pushed aside and the clubs beaming lights blinded Renji and I for a brief second. The cheering of the room was silenced by Toshiro speaking into his microphone, smiling wickedly at his crowd.

"Hello and welcome to Hyourinmaru!" As Toshiro spoke his binding words into the mic I busied myself with tuning my guitar, trying to go over the riffs of the song we were going to play for tonight.

"Uno, dos, tres, catorce" I felt the adrenaline pump into my body as Renji started the song, shouting his line into the microphone by him. And now It was my turn to go.

"Turn it up loud, captain." I sang and let my fingers glide over the strings on the guitar, letting it sing it's beautiful song into the amp and fill the room. I glanced at Toshiro who was tapping a foot to the music before grinning and singing into the microphone. It was then I noticed the teen had put on a pair of black sunglasses, his collar popped out and the first few buttons on his shirt undone.

"Lights go down, it's dark. The jungle is your head, can't rule your heart. A feeling is so much stronger than a thought. Your eyes are wide and though your soul it can't be bought, your mind can wander." The flashing lights disappeared and only a single blue light was positioned on the stage, the light dancing off Toshiro's white skin as he danced around with the microphone close to his lips.

"Hello, hello?" He continued and Renji and I added the '¡Hola!', my heart racing along with the riffs of my guitar as Toshiro continued. For the moment my mind seemed to be lost and all I could focus on was the wild noises around me, my body moving to the sweet beat.

"I'm at a place called Vertigo."

"¿Donde esta?" Renji and I asked loudly into the mic, going insane on our guitars as Toshiro stood close to the stage and rocked his head to the smooth rhythm created.

"It's everything I wish I didn't know, except you give me something I can feel, feel." Toshiro smoothed out his voice and held the note used, Renji and I swaying our hips roughly while still rocking out on the instruments. Oh god it was getting hot, and we were only in the first few seconds of the song!

"The night is full of holes, these bullets rip the sky of ink with gold. They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll, they know that they can't dance at least they know." Toshiro moved back up the stage then down, his finger curling around his glasses to bring them down for moment, allowing his teal eyes to shine in the light.

"I can't stand the beats, I'm asking for the check. The girl with crimson nails has Jesus around her neck. Swinging to the music, swinging to the music." Toshiro pulled his glasses back up the bride of his nose and let his free hand roam up and down his chest, his hips rocking back and forth with a lovely rhythm that was driving more than half the crowd insane. Renji and I added our voices at the end, creating a nice harmony that added to Toshiro's.

"Hello, hello." As the chorus was sung again I hit the same riffs as before, Renji and I know standing back by back, our fingers working the guitar like never before. "¡Hola!" Renji cried, and Toshiro sang, "I'm at a place called Vertigo"

"¿Donde esta?" I asked with my part.

"It's everything I wish I didn't know, but you give me something I can feel, feel."

Renji and I road out a guitar solo for a while, Toshiro muttering some words into the mic before we slowed down and Toshiro began again.

"All of this, all of this can be yours. All of this, all of this can be yours. All of this, all of this can be yours, just give me what I want and no one gets hurt."

After a small break in the lyrics and guitar we started up again with the chorus, Renji and I burning with heat at how hard we worked. A heavy sheet of sweat dripped down our exposed torso's and slid down, making us shine under the spot light as we continued.

"Hello, hello"

"¡Hola!"

"We're at a place called Vertigo."

"¿Donde esta?" We were hitting the final notes hard as if our lives depended on it... no, it felt like our life line was embedded into the song and in order to live we couldn't miss a single note. And so we played loud and hard.

"Lights go down, and all I know is that you give me something I can feel your love teaching me how, your love is teaching me how. How to kneel, kneel..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea..." Finally coming to the end, we sang along with Toshiro and rocked our bodies with the rhythm. I could hear my partners heart beats against their chests as the people in the crowd roared with us, the workers mingling among them. With a final long riff we were done and Toshiro grinned at the crowd, loving the control he had in the palm of his hands. You could see the gleam of power burn in those teal eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

There was no doubting it, Toshiro, Renji, and I were the top dogs of Karakura. Simply because we ran the fountain of sin at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Bleach nor the characters used, except for Harmony. She is of my creation and so is this storyline.

**Note: **The first two chapters, this and the previous one, are crap heh. But chapter three should get better. And this one is extra sucky cause it was a bit rushed... This is my first time writing for this fandom so some things might and probably will be off... heh. Please excuse my bad grammar or misspellings.

**Warning: **This contains an OC! -laughs; and some Yaoi. Pairings: Hisagi/Izuru, Rukia/Ichigo, Renji/OC, Gin/Aizen, hints of Renji/Ichigo and Possibly others. Not to sure yet.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

"Knock knock big shot." Renji walked over to the door, already finding the face to witch the voice belonged too. Turning the crystal knob and opening the black door Kisuke Urahara appeared, his smile hidden behind the creme fan in his hands. I raised a brow. What in the world does Hat and Clogs want? It was rare when he and the boss exchanged words, and on the rare occasions they did it was a bad sign. Though the two were... "good associates," for lack of a better term, and Urahara was co-owner, the two did have some sort of rivalry stirring up between them. My guess for this is because Urahara thinks this job is to much for a teenager like Toshiro.

"Urahara please sit." Toshiro said looking at the man with his beady little eyes while sitting on his throne. Well of course it wasn't really a throne, a simple black leather chair placed behind a wide desk. Still it resemble a throne and he was the icy king ruling the lavishing lands. Renji and I the knights in skimpy armor. Ha.

Kisuke went to take his seat and Renji and myself positioned ourselves by the door, arms laying limp at our sides and our eyes vacant as we looked straight ahead. I let my mind wonder for a moment while the conversation in the room took place, my gaze focusing on the large window behind Toshiro. The moons light beams danced into the room and lit up the scene with a natural glow that the electric lights couldn't bring. The wind whooshed inside and filled up my skin with chills, the hairs on my body sticking up.

I wonder... just how long will this little hell last. I'm not stupid. I know things don't last forever. So it's only a matter of time before our little hideout is found. However I don't think I'd enjoy going down with the rest of the crew. I have a life to live out and this is just the beginning of the book.. Right before this boats sinks I plan to take off with only the skin on my back. Sure that may require some good ol' fashioned back stabbing...

"Is that understood Kurosaki?" I snapped my head to look at Toshiro with questioning eyes. Understood? Understood what? Reading the blank look in my eyes Toshiro sighed and rolled his own eyes. "Renji explain to this imbecile the arrangements made." Imbecile? "Listen here you fucking ice princess." I began with a growl and stomped over to the small teen, baring my sharp teeth as my face scrunched up in anger. "You better show some respect. Don't think tha–" Before I could continue with my threats Renji hauled me back, trying to sooth my mood. How dare that subatomic shrimp call me an imbecile? I may be his watch dog, but even dogs have teeth! And I wouldn't mind biting out that–

"Ichigo calm down. Hitsugaya wants you to stash the drugs in your room while Urahara's shop is being inspected. No doubt officer Gin and Aizen will appear at his door steps after Hitsugaya's little info."

I shifted my gaze towards my stoic little boss and knitted my brows together. Why the hell would Aizen and Gin show up at Urahara's? And info? What info? Wait...

"You told them about Hat and Clogs?" Toshiro smirked and reached out for his glass of wine, bringing it to his lips and swallowing a sip of the crimson liquid.

"Are you stupid or something? Why the FUCK would you do that? Do you _want _to get caught and burry us all?" I barked at the teen, knowing I was walking a dangerous territory with talking to him in such a disrespectful tone. But then again when does respect for others phase me?

Toshiro set the glass down and glared in my direction, a hiss emitting from his thin lips.

"Don't you dare question me Kurosaki. I know very well what I am doing."

I only scoffed in reply to his icy tone. Of course he did.

"Whatever. Bring the stuff whenever you want and I'll stash it in my closet until you can take it back and sell it." I grumbled, returning to the previous topic about the drugs before making my exit.

I was fuming with rage. How could Toshiro tell them about Urahara selling the drugs? Wouldn't that just put Hat and Clogs in jail and leave us without a dealer? Not to mention the fact that they might squeeze out information from him that could drown us all... or most importantly me. Though I have to admit, Urahara is one tough cookie. I highly doubt they could get much out of him. Well at least that's the impression Hat and Clogs leads on. Hm, maybe that's why Toshiro did what he did. Maybe, just maybe this is a test for Urahara. But then again Urahara hasn't done anything to make us doubt that he'd back stab the club. Well 'cept for that whole deal about me and his daughter. Hm. That's something to think on.

What had Hat and Clogs said... ah something about Harmony being touched and what not... I quickly flipped back through my head to see if I could remember.

"_And I want to snap each dirty scum bag that even laid a finger on her in half. But I can't, and why is that?"_

"_Because the boss won't allow it." _

Whoop-dee-fucking-doo! I actually remembered what he said. Now where was I... ah yes. Hm. Maybe Toshiro over heard that little argument and saw some sort of threat in those words and put him to the test. I mean that could be a possibility to his idiotic actions. Ah but wait! If this was so, why would Toshiro give him the heads up? It's probably an open test. A whole lets see how the ant reacts under the magnifying glass cliche thing.

"Ichigo."

I stopped and turned, being pulled out of my pesky and unwanted thoughts. Chocolate eyes met dark ones and I sighed with relief. Glad it wasn't Toshiro or Urahara calling for me. I don't think I could deal with them right about now. "Hm?" Came my simple reply.

"Cooled down yet?" I only chuckled. Ah if anyone could read my thoughts it was definitely Renji, my 'home boy' if you will. I can't even begin to tell you about all the tough times we've endured together. But like always, we came up on top, together. You know maybe if it does come down right to it, I'll book it with this idiot right here. Besides I don't think I could backstab, and/or, leave him behind.

"Possibly." Yes, I had indeed cooled down once I had the time to think things over. I walked through the now large, and empty, room. The club having closed a while go seeing as it was four in the AM. The only souls left in this hell hole were the few workers that we employed, most of them living in the club itself, just like me. No rent. Can I get a holler?

"Hello boys! Nice show tonight." I smiled at Ukitake as he slid two glasses towards Renji and I. I took a seat on the stool, Renji sitting right next to me, and took a large swig from the small cup in my hand. Oh God nothing beats the sweet, sweet taste of solid cold liquor melting into your tongue after a nights heavy work. "You insult me Ukitake. When don't we put on a good show?" I asked with a grin. The bartender only chuckled and shook his head, his long snowy hair swaying back and forth as he did. "Ah true there."

I stayed quiet for a moment as I watched the bartender finish up his job. A frown pulled at the corner of my lips as I watched the way his frail hand trembled while dragging a white cloth over the black marble that made up the bar, making it shine like obsidian diamond. My eye's then scanned up to look into his dark eyes and I felt a twinge of sorrow at the knowledge that someday that light that burned deep in them would die out. They were filled with a deep happiness he had with life. A flame for happiness he kept fuming even though he knew his body was fighting a losing battle. A loud cough then ripped through his throat and dragged me out of my thoughts. Ukitake was entering one of his coughing fits. Renji and I quickly pushed out of our stools and went to his side, ready to carry him into the medical room in the back. A place he'd been one two many times.

However he just pushed away, a smile crossing his ragged features. "No, no. Please I'm fine. Don't bother with me." Renji and I exchanged glances for a moment before nodding and going back to our spots. A few red dots covered the bar, shining brightly on the black surface. Blood. Ukitake's blood. The bartender quickly cleaned off the stains and smiled. In return I mirrored the same smile and asked for another drink. Ukitake happily served me more. Free drinks. Can I get another holler?

"So do tell, why did Mr. Urahara go back in there with the boss?" Ukitake asked while pointing a finger in the direction of Toshiro's office and ending the torturing silence. I raised a brow at the bartender before smirking. "Into the... oh what do they call it... Chisme?" I asked quoting the Spanish term for gossip. Renji chuckled beside me and took a drink of his own liquor before shaking his head. "Sorry but that is confidential." Ukitake frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh come now. It isn't like I'm going to run out of here and inform the police."

"Psh. Toshiro already beat you to the punch." I muttered, not caring if the news was top secret or not. I gather that the people here should be warned that Toshiro might just end up fucking them in the ass. And not in the literal sense either.

"What?" Renji and I turned to the loud shriek behind us, finding a pair of large breasts. Hot damn I wouldn't mind stuffing my dick between those delicious– "What do you mean Toshiro beat you to the punch? He went to the cops!" I winced at Rangiku's high pitched shriek. She was hot but also a screamer. "Hey eavesdropping isn't very nice." I replied and turned back to my glass cup, chugging down some more of its contents. I could feel the smirk on Rangiku's smooth face.

"Neither is fucking every girl you see. But that doesn't seem to stop you does it Kurosaki?" A chuckle elicited from my lips and I shook my head. "I would like to point out that it's not just the girls, but guys too." Renji cackled like a hyena at that, chipping in his own little comment. "True that. How many times have we ended up sucking each other off?"

"I think... you know what I lost track after we had invited Hisagi into our little session–"

"Gasp! My Hisagi was involved with your little vulgar antics?" Renji, Rangiku, Ukitake and I swung our heads in the direction of the voice and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Izuru, it was at that moment I realized why you have such a tight hold on that piece of ass."

The blond only frowned a moment before grinning. "Why am I not insanely pissed that you sucked off my man?"

"Because he didn't fuck me senseless." Hisagi chirped, crowding around the now getting crowded bar. The dark haired man came up to Izuru and quickly and roughly shoved his lips over the blond's, their bodies rubbing close to each other. Mm damn. That looks hot.

"Focus! Did Boss go to the cops or not?" Izuru and Hisagi split apart like they'd been shot by lightening at Rangiku's words and Renji sighed.

"Cops? Boss? What?" Shouted Izuru, taking a seat atop of Hisagi's lap, who had quickly seated himself over a stool.

"Way to go Ichigo. Now you're going to do the explaining." Renji grumbled, obviously feeling lazy. With an eye roll I sighed and began the little gossip circle. "So this is how it goes. Toshiro told the cops about Urahara selling drugs and now the two clowns from the police department, Gin and Aizen, are going to pay him a little visit." Silence went around for a moment.

"Why would Toshiro do that to Urahara?" I quickly snapped my head at the sound of Rukia's voice and frowned. Beside her was a concerned looking Orihime and distracted Harmony. "Why are you three still here? Shouldn't you be at home by now?" I asked with a bit of concern. I didn't want the girls walking out of here during this time of the night, well morning. A lot of creeps hung around town and don't disappear until sun rise. And from the looks of it that was still awhile away.

"Not the matter at hand. So why did Toshiro do that?" Rukia inquired. Well talk about demanding? You know now that I think about it, she looked cute like that. Her calm features scrunched up in concern for her fellow co-workers... But then again when didn't this delicacy from Heaven not look absolutely cute and irresistible? I chuckled a bit at my side comment and proceeded to shrug in reply. "I dunno. Why don't you ask him that? All I know is that they're going to stash the stuff in my room till it clears up." As I said this I noticed a frown work onto her face.

"But doesn't that just defy the point of going to the police?" I sighed and leaned back on the bar, taking another sip of my drink. "That's what I'm thinking. But I figure it's an open test type of thing. He's probably testing to see where Urahara's loyalty lies." A layer of silence covered the our little group for a few moments. I swayed my glass in small circles, watching the liquid slosh around and hoping someone would speak up. I hate silences. They're nerve wracking."Yes, that has to be it. I doubt Toshiro would put us at any risk. We're just worrying ourselves for nothing." Everyone, including myself, turned to Ukitake. I couldn't help but crack a smile. This man is always trying to smooth out the craziest messes, and he did it in a way you couldn't help but feel like he was right. Even if you knew he was wrong you felt he was right. Besides Toshiro hasn't let us down before so why would he start now? "Right! The boss would never hang us. He wont admit it, but you can tell he cares about each one of us." Well that was a deal sealer. If anyone knew anything about our icy little captain, it was Rangiku. And hearing those words echo from her only made the small clouds of doubt disappear.

"I have to admit I'm a tad bit hurt that you'd even think I'd put you guys at any risk." Well speaking of the devil. We all turned to find Toshiro standing next to a grinning Urahara. Hm. Things seemed to have gone well. I suppose that's a good sign.

"Of course not! We know you have nothing but our best interests at hand."

"I'm glad to hear you feel that way Matsumoto." Toshiro then turned to look at Ukitake with a slight light of concern radiating from the icy glaciers etched into his face.

"And how are you feeling today Joshiro?" Toshiro was the only person who addressed Ukitake on a first name basis. The rest of us couldn't bring ourselves to do so seeing as the bartender served as a father figure to us. You know, that had to be the one thing we all had in common. Our love, respect, and devotion for Ukitake. With the rough nights that unfolded here we all knew we needed some sort of... guidance. Someone to turn to and who would care and give us advice. Of course we couldn't go to our relatives for the sake of the club, our selves. I doubt a mother or father would like to hear that their little child was working at a prestigious illegal club. So who did we all go crying and running to when we fell and scrapped ourselves? Ding, ding. If you guess Ukitake you are correct. Hell even Toshiro held the man in high regards.

"Just fine sir!" Chirped Ukitake with a wide grin. Toshiro loosened up a bit and had I had more energy I would have teased the boy on the faint smile that adorned his normally stoic face.

"I will be on my way now then. Expect me at six pm sharp. I leave the establishment to you Abarai and Kurosaki till then." With a quick nod the icy princess made his ext. "And I'll see you later. Harmony will you need a ride?" The green haired dancer shook her head "Nah I think I'll stay behind for a while." Urahara nodded and disappeared after Toshiro, the two leaving to the life they had built outside these walls.

"So you've been awfully quiet tonight. What's up?" Renji asked as he acknowledged Harmony who still stood by Orihime and Rukia. The dancer walked over to my favorite redhead and took a seat by him, a devious smile on her lips. "Just tired. I think I'm going to go lay in your room for a while kay?" Renji fashioned a wolfish grin and I raised a brow. Interesting... might we have another couple in our hands? The redhead moved a bit closer to the nights second best dancer and placed a large hand over her fleshy thigh, giving it a light squeeze. His upper body leaned into hers and their foreheads met, their eyes locking with one another as Renji spoke, "I think I'll join you..."  
"Slut."  
Renji and Harmony tore away from each other and gave me a nasty glare. I only smiled.  
"What?"  
"Shut it Kurosaki." Both then got to their feet and walked back to Renji's bedroom. I couldn't help but chuckle at the two. You know, I always knew that would end up happening. Renji and Harmony seemed to have a mutual attraction for one another. Even though the green haired slut had a thing for me she always had... something else for Renji. Something that would eventually spark into something strong. Something... something that would only be described in those cheesy movies. I sighed. You know as much as I love my life, I can't help but feel empty. Like I needed someone to just hold and hold me back. Someone that wouldn't leave in the morning.  
"Ichigo are you alright?"  
I moved my gaze over to Rukia, realizing it was now only her and I. "Where the hell..."  
"Hisagi and Izuru also retreated to their room. Ukitake went home and accompanied Orihime." How long did I space out for?  
"Oh I see... so maybe we should get some rest. Want me to walk you home?" I asked with a slight smile. Rukia chewed on her lower lip for a moment before looking down.  
"Actually... I was wondering if maybe I could stay? I'm kind of tired myself." My eyes widen a bit. Is she asking to sleep in my room?  
"Uhm sure Rukia. You don't have to ask." As Rukia smiled I could see the shadows of sleepiness sweep across her face.  
"I know Byakuya wont notice me missing. He's been so obsessed with this certain case since Hisana's death..." I winced a bit at the certain tone of sadness that rang low in her words.

Oh, had I mentioned before that Rukia is sister to Byakuya Kuchiki? The very man in charge of the police department that was sending officers to inspect Urahara's shop?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Bleach nor the characters used, except for Harmony. She is of my creation and so is this storyline.

**Note: **Please excuse my bad grammar or misspellings. Reviews make for a happy author. -grins;

**Warning: **This contains an OC! -laughs; and hints of Yaoi. Pairings: Hisagi/Izuru, Rukia/Ichigo, Renji/OC, Gin/Aizen and Possibly others. Hints of Ichigo/Renji but nothing to serious. Not to sure yet.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

**-Gin Ichimaru-**

I perched my elbow over the car window and positioned my chin on my palm, watching as Karakura town slowly began to unfold into it's everyday routine. Please believe me when I say it was dull. After a moment of silence I looked back at Aizen with the same amused expression I wore. His chocolate hair was ruffled a bit and his gaze was fixed on the road before him with a determined look glowing in those tentative eyes of his.

"What are you possibly thinking that has you so preoccupied this early in the morning?" I asked with a raised brow. Aizen's expression didn't change any as he spoke, "Stuff. Now go back to being silent please." Tsk. Someone seems to be in a foul mood this morning. Shrugging off my subordinate's cold reply I focused my gaze back on the outside world.

"This is it." The shop was fairly small, not to big. A perfect place to sell some drugs. I unbuckled my seat belt and pushed the door open. I let my hands straighten out the black dress pants I wore and fixed my buttoned up shirt as we went to the front door. Aizen knocked once, twice... thrice. "Maybe he's not home." I suggested with a grin and a tilt of my head. Aizen simply ignored my words and knocked even harder on the door. Soon enough the shop was opened by a little girl with raven colored hair that clouded her dark eyes. I frowned a bit at noting the sadden looked on her face.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked us both up and down. Oh my wasn't she a little angel? Funny thing is, I despise children. "We would like to speak with Mr. Urahara if that's possible." Aizen answered in a lighter voice as he looked at the young girl. Nodding she opened the door and allowed us entrance into the shop.

Once inside I noticed another little kid, a boy with bright red hair. "Jinta will you please get Mr. Urahara?" The girl asked of the boy. The boy, Jinta I presume, nodded and walked out leaving us with little Miss Sunshine. "And what might your name be dear?" I asked, widening my grin in attempt to scare the little girl. "Ururu." Came her soft reply. "Ah well I am Officer Ichimaru and this is my colleague, Officer Sousuke." I introduced both myself and Aizen, who for some reason wouldn't tear his eyes off of the young girl. I do hope she doesn't make it on his suspect list.

"Ah Officers! To what do I owe this lovely visit?" Just then a scruffy looking man pranced into the room, face hidden behind a creme colored fan and hat settled over his blonde mane of hair. Strange attire to use in doors. "Urahara I hope you wouldn't mind us asking you some questions..." Began Aizen as he pulled out a little notepad and pen. I kept my gaze on our suspect, who only nodded in reply. "Why of course!" Aizen nodded and didn't hesitate to even begin the questioning.

"I don't see a need of wasting any of our time so I will get straight to the point. A few months back a teacher was exposed to a drug that seemed to appear out of the blue. Rumor has it that we can find said drug and dealer around this part of town. Specifically by your shop." I studied Urahara carefully as he let the question sink into him, fan still in place.

"Sir would you mind moving the fan from your face?" I asked with a grin. Complying he set the fan away from his face, revealing a slight smile. "Now that you men–" Just then the door opened and both Aizen and I turned to see a green haired girl walking into the shop. "Harmony I'm glad to see you made it home. Though a bit early." I quickly noted the bit of... discontent in Urahara's words. It almost seemed like he didn't want this young lady here. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Aizen asked, "Harmony? Is that an American name?" The girl turned to us and eyed us both suspiciously before nodding. "My mother was American. Who are you?" Aizen took the time to introduce both of us and she only nodded in acknowledgment. "Well I'm going too go see what Ururu and Jinta are up too if you need me." With a final look at us she exited the room. Hm I take it she didn't seem to like us much.

"Please excuse my daughter. Now where were we... ah yes." A slight pause on the shopkeepers part. Daughter? Oh damn. Now I'm sure Aizen will want to stay behind and question her a bit to. And here I wanted to get back to the office already. "I myself am into the gossip that spreads around town. Now from what I hear is that the drug is only attainable at a club." Aizen and I both raised a brow. A club? Oh don't tell me we're going to have to deal with one of those cases. How boring. Those are usually easy to solve. "A club? You wouldn't happen to know the name would you?" The shopkeeper grinned and nodded. Well hell! Lucky day. "Hyourinmaru." Aizen turned to look at me and I returned the gaze. A bit of confusion swam in his eyes and before I could read the other emotion lurking a little deeper in them he turned back to Urahara, jotting down the information in the notepad. "Would I be pushing my luck if I assumed you knew where to find this place?" At that the man broke out into laughter before shaking his head. "I'm sorry but I don't." Nodding Aizen turned to me. "I guess this is a good lead." In response I only nodded.

"Now is there anything you can tell us about this club? Anything at all?" Aizen questioned with a smooth stare. The shopkeeper pulled on a thinking face and hummed a bit. "Well they say... they say the owner of the club is fairly young. A teenager if I'm correct." I raised both brows in surprise. Well this was interesting. A teenager running a night club? It's not unheard of, but certainly rare. Maybe this will be fun. "A teenager... going by the name of Toshiro Hitsugaya."

**-Ichigo Kurosaki- **

I threw a punch at the redhead, only to have him quickly doge it and reach for my wrist. A grin curled at my lips as I waited for him to toss me aside with full force. And just as I expected I hit the wall hard, my brain feeling like it collided with my skull and shattered into tiny pieces.

"Don't tell me you're losing your edge strawberry." Asked Renji as he cracked his knuckles.

Ignoring the pain shooting through my head I pushed myself away from the wall and chuckled.

"Nah just getting started." Running towards Renji at a high speed I thrust my knee up, letting it hit hard against Renji's chin, sending him tumbling back onto the ground.

I roared in laughter as he sat up, spitting up a decent amount of blood. A bit of the crimson liquid slipped down the corner of his mouth and rolled down his bare chest, mixing with the sheet of sweat that had settled after the first few minuets of our sparing. A few bruises decorated his smooth skin, lingering close to the exotic tattoo's curling around his toned torso and dipping a bit lower. Though I'm sure the "wounds" were nothing bad.

I myself had a few cuts of my own and forming bruises.

"Haha alright guys I think it's time to call it a draw. If you go at it any further I'm sure these walls will be decorated in red." I snapped my head to look at Rukia with a wide grin. "Awe she's worried about me! Don't worry darling I'll be fine." I added a wink for special affect. In return Rukia rolled her eyes. "Please Ichigo, we all know I'm out of your league." Ouch. "Haha whatever you say." I laughed and got to my feet, ignoring the pain that was pressing at my body. I walked over to where Rukia sat and reached out for a white towel to clean myself off with. My skin was sticky with a thin layer of sweat meshed with a few stains of blood.

"What time is it?" I glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed. "Twelve thirty." Renji nodded and reached for his own towel. A few moments of silence inched by before I decided it was annoying me and spoke up.

"Hey man why don't we raid town today?" Renji blinked and quickly shook his head. Killjoy.  
"Toshiro wants us to stay behind and take care of the club. You know how he gets if we disobey him." I pulled on a slight pout.  
"Awe come on. Well be back before him! Besides what the princess doesn't know wont hurt him." I said, now bringing on my grin. Renji sighed and for a moment juggled the idea. "... No. It wouldn't be safe to just up and leave." I groaned. Renji. I loved him, but he could be so hard headed sometimes. "Dude come on. What are suppose to do? Stay shackled to this place? We'll be out at the most two hours! Leaving us more then enough time before Toshiro gets back. Now I don't know about you but I'm going to jump in the shower and then take off." With that said I walked down the hall and into my room, excusing myself from Rukia.

Rummaging through my drawers I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and black muscle shirt. After tossing the towel onto my bed I retreated into the nice bathroom my room held. I set the settings on the shower and let it run while I stripped out of my sweats and boxers, jumping in.

A shiver ripped through my body as the cool droplets hit my skin at a rapid pace. The small beads of water soaked into my orange mane and slowly began to roll down my face and onto my raising chest past the nubs of my nipples, dripping down the creases etched into my torso, falling down into the curls of hair over my lower stomach, before finally sliding down my thighs and legs.

Damn. Nothing beats the wonderful sensation of getting clean. Then again being a dirty boy was just as fun... I snickered at the thought and reached out for the shampoo, emptying the strawberry scented contents into my hands and lacing my fingers in my hair. I dug the long digits into my scalp and made sure to rub the shampoo in just right to get all the grime out. Once done I let it sit for a while and reached for a bar of white soap. Soon enough my body was dripping with tiny trails of bubbles that were being washed away by the chilling water.

"Ichigo!" I shut the door to my room and tossed the key into the pockets of my skinny jeans. My head wrenched towards the source of the voice and I grinned, finding Renji and Rukia all set to go. The redhead let his hair flow down past his shoulders, and was dressed in black dickies that hung dangerously low over his waist, revealing the line of his checkered boxers. A simple black v neck hugged his frame tightly. Rukia sported a simple white summers dress with a large black sash around her small waist. Lavish eyes shining through the strand of hair that covered her gentle face.

"I take it we are jamming?" I asked with a delighted grin. Renji pulled out his key chain and tossed it up into the air before catching it back in the palm of his hands. "Rukia already called shot gun."

Once I made sure the doors to the club were locked and everything was sealed I went to jump into the back seat of Renji's prized possession, his red convertible mustang. Ah it was a beauty I will admit. The way the engine roared when it was ignited, how it zoomed down the highways and the feel of one sinking into the nice khaki leather seats. I think I may have to steal it from him one of these days. Ignoring the seat belt by me I shifted in my seat and got into a comfortable position, putting my hands behind my head and leaning into the soft cushion of the leather seats.

"So where too oh mighty one?" Renji asked as he tilted his rear view mirror a bit to get a view of me. I shrugged in reply. I really didn't care where we were going. Just so long as we got some real sun light and a whiff of fresh air. I'm no vampire you know. I need my daily essentials. And speaking of daily essentials...

My stomach turned and growled, ordering for me to have some sort of food. "Lets snag a bite to eat." I said shortly after the demanding of my body. Renji looked at me for a moment before raising a brow. "Got money?" I shook my head. "Nope." All eyes then fell over Rukia. "Sorry guys." Dammit! How the hell am I suppose to get food? I mean it's not like–

A grin then twisted over my face.

"What's with the face?" Inquired Rukia. A mischievous glint danced around my chocolate eyes and I fished my little baby out of the side of my pants, letting the sunlight reflect off the silver polished barrel.

"I'm in the mood for McDonnalds. How about you guys?" Rukia gaped and Renji roared in laughter. "Coming right up sir!" The redhead then leaned over, eyes still kept on the road, and hit the glove compartment. Reaching inside he fished out his own pistol with a grin that screamed madman. In response Rukia clapped a hand over her face and groaned. "Idiots! How do I get dragged into these messes..." Her own milky hand stuffed down the sash tying around her waist and she brought out her own weapon, a smaller gun.

"Ready?" I asked Renji as I pulled on a gray hoodie over myself and slipped the hood onto my head. A pair of dark sunglasses settled over the bride of my eyes, masking my identity. Renji and Rukia wore the same "disguise" as myself, only Renji's hoodie a darker shade, while Rukia's was a purple color. Guns in pockets we nodded and entered the establishment. I tried my very best to suppress the grin snaking onto my lips.

–**Gin Ichimaru–**

I took a long drink of the hot coffee that was settled in my hand while looking at Aizen with curious eyes. Ever since the man had found out little Toshiro Hitsugaya was behind this he had been furious. Or so it seemed at least. Right now the furry that was in home a few moments ago seemed to have evaporated into thin air.

"We had him Gin. And I let him go." Said my incredibly handsome colleague in quite a monotone voice. I raised a brow. "But somehow it doesn't seem to bother you much. Am I correct?" I received a powerful smile and so I chuckled. I suppose I hit the nail right on the head. "Right you are." Aizen paused for a moment and pushed the thick glasses over the bridge of his nose. "This is all just one big game." Mumbled my partner before rising from the booth and heading for the bathroom. I titled my head to the side and quirked a brow.

Game?  
What game could my little kitty be playing at?

I brought the cup of coffee up to my lips again and took a small sip letting the warm liquid cascade down my throat and liven up my still dazed body. I had to admit last night was pretty rough. But I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it... A wider grin pulled at the corner of my lips at the thought of my little kitty laying naked and ruffled under my touch. Hands raking over heated skin and passions passed through open mouths. Heat caressing skin and lips burning souls. Bodies grinding and pleasures unleashed. It was all a delicious dessert to me and I loved every single second of it. My thoughts were then shattered to oblivion as three strangely dressed teenagers walked into the fast food establishment. The few people here, maybe ten or eight, gave them a quick glance before returning to their business.

Hm. I think I smell danger. Just then Aizen walked out from the mens room and came back over to our table, sparing a glance at the trio. "Suspicious aren't they?" I asked almost lazily. Aizen nodded but brushed It off easily. "Now I guess we should be heading back to the office to give Kuchiki the news." Oh pooh. Work, work, work. That's all this man thought about. Why couldn't we just lounge around for a few moments? For all Kuchiki knows where still at Urahara's. However just before I could voice my opinion a scream rang through the small place.

I snapped my head in the direction of the yell and found the three teenagers, the larger one waving a gun around at the cashier. "Should we intervene?" I asked with a playful tone. Just then the smaller, a girl, glanced in our direction.

"If you two try anything we wont hesitate to fire." She growled in what could be described as a gentle tone. Or rather a gentle growl. "I suppose we should stay put." Aizen then commented and I grinned wider. "As you wish."

**-Ichigo Kurosaki–**

Renji had ordered our meals, a number one for both him and I, and a number ten for my favorite little criminal. Once the petite cashier asked us for the money owed we sprang into action. My yummy redheaded friend pulled out his gun and pointed it at the young lady, who was now shaking to her very core, and snickered, "S'my birthday. Can't you give it to me for free?" A scream ripped through her lips and I wore a devilish smirk.

"This, my lovely people, is a hold up. No sudden movements or I will blow your fucking brains out!" I shouted with a sugar sweet tone that disintegrated towards the end of my sentence into a sharp lash. Pallid faces fell onto me and I only chuckled. "All we want is a meal. We'll be out of your hair in no time." However to remind this little crowd that I was serious about the brains bit I shot at the wall, knocking a famous Deigo Rivera painting down. It fell onto the floor with a loud crash and thousands of tiny pieces of glass danced across the jade floor. A few screams and gasps ripped through the room after the crash and I could only smile in pure amusement.

"G-give me t-t-two number ones... a-and a ten! QUICK!" Shouted the cashier in a frantic tone. Her coworkers nodded madly and began to prepare the meals with sickening expressions plastered onto their faces.

"Strawberry gonna want a drink?" Asked Renji as he backed up to the soda machine, gun still held out towards the trembling cashier. "Diet coke please. Trying to watch my sexy figure." I mused and scanned the room, gun pointed at a certain girl with large crystal eyes. A waterfall of cherry colored hair cascaded down her shoulders and spilled onto the wooden table. Her skin a ghostly white and lips pulled into a tight line. Fear danced heavily in her tearing eyes as my gun stared her down. Hm. You know I would have never guessed I could have this effect over others.

"H-ere sir..." With a smile Renji snatched the bag and without further warning hit the cashier over the side of her head with the end of his gun. "Hon when you're serving someone you should try to act more... hospitable." Renji commented before turning over to face me. "Lets go." Still facing the terrified crowd I walked back, gun held up as Rukia and Renji made an exit. Quickly I ran after the two and we jumped into the car. We could see the riot beginning inside and watched as a heavy set man ran towards the door, more than likely the manager.

"RENJI DRIVE!" Rukia and I shouted as we fought back laughter. Renji stabbed the key into the ignition and put the car in to drive before slamming down onto the gas. The chubby man was now out the door, sweat pouring out from his round frame and gray hairs sticking up. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU FUCKING ASSH-!"

By now Renji, Rukia and I were speeding down the streets laughing our asses off as the managers empty threats began to fade in the increasingly growing distance. I dug my hand into the bag off food and grabbed for some fries, tossing them into my hungry mouth.

"FUCK!" Renji howled out into the air like a maniac. I only grinned as I watched the adrenaline soar out of him. "That was fucking awesome! Did you see the look on that chicks face?" Rukia cackled and shook her head, gently punching Renji against the shoulder. "We're horrible-HEY! YOU BETTER NOT BE EATING MY FRIES!"

I stared at Rukia with a mouthful of fries, a sweet taste of salt sinking into my tongue, before shrugging. "Shu whan shum?" Came my muffled reply before I pulled out more fries and tossed them at the little beam of moonlight in my life. Rukia squealed before and ducked, the fries hitting the headboard. Renji growled. "Dude! We went through to much hell to steal those for you to be tossing them around!" To that I only laughed. Damn life was good.

–

–**Byakuya Kuchiki–**

I held the note in my hands, re-reading it word for word until every single detail on the white sheet was etched into my hands.

_Kuchiki, _

_You failed to find her murderer, and because of that I think you are not fit to run such a job. However, I would like to play a game. If you can find her murderer by the end of this week my workers and myself will turn ourselves in and I will take full responsibility for Hisana's untimely death. However if you fail to do so, I will take the very last thing you have.  
Rukia Kuchiki. So, let the game begin. _

_-Toshiro Hitsugaya. _

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Ah cliff hanger I hope? -laughs; Sorry if this sucks, like I said first time writing for this fandom. I'm pretty damn sure the characters are OOC. Sorry about that. But anyways, I would like to thank those who are reading this! Reading some of the reviews I get really helps me and I do hope to get more. You guys rock! ~ Marissa. _  
_


End file.
